


Arthur and Ava

by TWDwalker5



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDwalker5/pseuds/TWDwalker5
Summary: Arthur finds her underneath a tree and gives her exactly what she wants. SMUT.





	Arthur and Ava

Ava looked out at Clemens Point, the lights from the lanterns shimmering on the lake. The camp looked peaceful at night time, even though there was some shouting and laughing from the tents. 

Most of the gang members have turned in already, but for Ava sleeping was a chore. She seemed more awake at night. Maybe it was a condition or something. Either way, there was no getting rid of it.

She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the tree truck, a cigarette between two fingers. She concentrated on the sounds of wildlife shuffling through the trees and Javier’s guitar from the campfire. There was some hollering which she guessed belonged to one of the boys.

A smile tugged on her lips. It was almost peaceful.

The sound of heavy footsteps startled her because they came out of nowhere. She opened her eyes to see Arthur, looking very out of place.

“You alright there, girl?”

Ava smirked, “Sure. Is someone lookin’ for me?”

Arthur scratched his head gingerly, gesturing back to the camp, “Nah, I was just wondering where you have gotten off too. It’s a bit late to stray away from home.”

“I’m not that far,” she reassured, taking a drag of her cigarette. She offered him one and he took it, lighting it with a match.

He placed the cigarette between his lips and tugged his pants upwards, adjusting his gun holster before stepping closer to the tree.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked again.

“I’m fine, Mr. Morgan,” she laughed softly, tossing the butt of her cigarette out onto the lake, “I just needed some quiet, is all.”

“Yeah,” he nodded in agreement, “All that hollerin’ and screaming,” he trails off, muttering something under his breath.

She found it sweet how he pretended to understand her point, even though she is positive that the hollering was coming from him in the first place. It’s alright. They deserve a fun night.

“Anyway,” he grumbled, stubbing out his cigarette, “I’m sorry I bothered you, miss…”

“Ava.”

“Miss Ava,” he nodded. She chuckled in amusement. She has not been in the gang that long, but it feels like home. Maybe that is why he wanted to check up on her. To see if the newest girl has not run off with their riches yet.

His eyes locked on the ground most of the time, the only feature of his face visible was his smile. The hat was covering all the good parts. She wished he took it off.

“You’re okay,” she held her hand up, as if approaching a skittish animal, “I’m not sending you away. Would you like some whiskey?”

“Whiskey?” he seemed surprised, “You have whiskey?”

“I sure do, Mr. Morgan,” Ava leaned down to retrieve the small bottle from the ground. She threw it towards him and he caught it with one hand.

“I hope this ain’t from Dutch’s wagon,” he bounced it in his palm as if to weigh it.

“Don’t worry. I’m no thief. Well, for you anyway.”

They downed the bottle and then he tried to leave again, but Ava has grown in confidence and she could sense that he was looking for a reason to stay.

“Wait, don’t go,” she reached for his hand, hugging the tree with her spare arm to keep the balance. He seemed surprised at the contact, but did not let go. He squeezed her fingers and stopped right in front of her, making sure that they were invisible to the camp. The tree was big enough to hide them from sight.

“You have a woman in your life, Mr. Morgan?”

He hums deeply, shaking his head, “Not that I know of.”

Ava laughs in amusement, their chests now touching. She isn’t sure who closed the gap between them, but it happened without warning. 

Arthur’s lips are hot from the alcohol, and his tongue seems to have a mind of its own. She moans into the kiss, unable to catch her breath from the urgency. 

They stumble into the tree, hanging onto each other for dear life. Ava purrs at the way his warm hands feel on her neck in the cold breeze. She tilts her head back, desperate for more of his touch. So, he slides his palms past her collarbone, down her chest, stopping when he feels her heartbeat. 

Ava looks up from underneath her thick lashes, too greedy for him to stop.

“Do you want to fuck me, Mr. Morgan?”

He grunts softly, pressing his rock-hard cock against her hips. She feels him even through all these layers of skirts, “Yes, I do.”

Ava giggles quietly, allowing her head to roll back against the tree. Arthur focuses on her neck and wastes no time in nibbling at her soft flesh. His grip is like a vice, but she manages to turn in his arms, pressing her backside against his gun holster. One of his hands press down on her lower back, hesitant to take charge.

“Come on, cowboy. Show me a real party,” she holds onto the trunk because she knows what is coming. 

Her skirts get yanked up, and he pushes into her without further warning. They groan from the contact as Ava finds one of her cheeks pressed against the rough bark. She gasps when he doesn’t slow, giving her exactly what she wants. 

The relentless pounding seems to sober her up, and she glances over her shoulder to see that his hat is on the floor, his hair is sticking to his forehead and his head is tipped back to the heavens. It is enough to send her over the edge, and he feels it.

“That’s it, girl,” Arthur grunts, pushing into her over and over again, “Christ, you’re gonna kill me.”

Ava moans when she can manage to take a breath, sending a tiny echo through the trees. Arthur’s hand slides up her chest and grips her neck, pulling back.

“Don’t you go screaming, sweetheart,” he says, “We don’t want the whole brigade showing up to this little event now, do we?”

Ava brings a hand to her mouth and directs all her sounds into her palm. Arthur groans behind her, his hips stuttering. The grip on her neck tightens and brings her crashing against his back. 

He takes the opportunity to attach his lips to her neck once more, “Oh, Christ… Ava.” 

She feels his hips slam against her one last time before a long moan escapes his mouth. She finds herself laughing when he almost topples over, but they both manage to hold onto the tree.

They step away from each other and make themselves decent, now completely sober. Ava touches her burning cheeks and smiles at the man who puts his hat back on. 

“I’ll, err… I’ll walk you back to your tent.”

Ava smiles and nods, “That would be lovely.”

They walk back slowly, smiling down at the ground. The familiar sound of gentle guitar and the smell of firewood engulfs them. Arthur scratches the back of his head, gesturing to Ava’s tent.

“Goodnight, miss.”

“Goodnight,” she smirks, disappearing behind the canvas. Arthur stands there, rubbing his stubble, not quite sure if that was real or a delusion of his drunken state.


End file.
